1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is mushroom compost compacting systems, and particularly those systems for composting Phase II or Phase III mushroom composts.
2. Background
Mushroom farming comprises generally six steps: (1) Phase I composting; (2) Phase II composting; (3) spawning; or (2a/3a) Phase III composting; (4) casing; (5) pinning; and (6) cropping. The most used and least expensive mushroom compost is straw-bedded horse manure to which nitrogen supplements and a conditioning agent, such as gypsum, are added. After the compost ingredients have been mixed, watered and aerated in Phase I for a requisite number of days, the compost is pasteurized in Phase II. Pasteurization kills insects, unwanted fungi or other pests that may be present in the compost.
Preparing Phase II mushroom compost can be difficult. One reason for the apparent difficulty with this phase is that pasteurization can last up to two weeks, depending upon the production system used. The time required, as well as other difficulties in maintaining temperature control and eliminating pests during this phase have led many mushroom farmers to purchase pre-pasteurized compost. In many cases, the Phase II compost is pre-mixed with mushroom spawn. Alternatively, Phase III compost is pasteurized, pre-mixed with mushroom spawn and spawn run.
When commercial mushroom farmers purchase pre-pasteurized Phase II or Phase III composts, proper compaction of mushroom beds is still necessary to spawn and grow mushrooms. Moreover, regardless the type of receptacle in which the compost is stored during processing, uniform compaction and density of the compost is beneficial for mushroom cultivation. For maximum yield, mushroom beds should have Phase II and Phase III compost density and compaction that fosters gas exchange, keeps compost temperatures sufficiently low, and prevents spawn kill in the next phase of processing.
Presently, commercial mushroom farmers who purchase pre-pasteurized compost introduce the Phase II or Phase III compost into beds by conveyor and attempt to use spawning machines to compact the compost. These machines, however, are not designed to compact to the degree desired for mushroom cultivation. Furthermore, these machines are less than desirable for commercial mushroom farmers because during operation they also chop up the spawn incorporated into the compost, potentially interfering with the next step in mushroom farming.
Other known compacting systems and methods are impractical for commercial use. One such system uses an assembly with rollers and smoothing plates. In this system, mushroom compost is partially compacted after placement into the mushroom bed. The assembly is then horizontally positioned over the bed and manually guided by two operators located on each side of the bed. This system tends to compact only a surface layer portion of the bed. Compaction to some degree has also been performed by hand after placement of compost in the bed. These time-consuming manual systems and methods make clear the need for improved mushroom compaction systems.
While certain aspects of prior art mushroom compacting systems have been discussed, aspects of these systems are in no way disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass one or more aspects of the prior art devices discussed herein.